To Feel Wanted
by smo12987
Summary: Anna was simply trying to lead a normal stress free life. Though it wasn't going so well she really could have done without the daimon attack. However it did bring her face to face with her future employer Nick Gautier. If Anna was honest with herself, normal was simply overrated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

10 Years Earlier...

"What is so special about her?"

Anna turned and glanced where the high-pitched whiney voice came from. Katie Strauss was standing with a group of football players and other cheerleaders, as she was the head cheerleader herself. Tall, blond and beautiful she could have any guy in school, which is probably why she was currently standing next to the hottest one the school currently, produced.

Anna sighed as her eyes looked over Brad. He was captain of their varsity football team with gorgeous dark brown straight hair that fell over his hazel eyes. Perfect features and a perfect build completed his perfect look. If only he would look in her direction.

Gasping, Anna turned around realizing he was looking at her and that she was the one Katie must have been questioning about. But why were they talking about her?

Turning slowly she peeked back over her shoulder and saw Brad walking towards her. Sitting up straight against the tree in the front of the school, she pushed her glasses up on her nose and tugged her cardigan straight. She was brushing her dyed blond curly hair out of her face when he stepped in front of her and kneeled down.

"Hey Annie." Brad said in his deep heavenly voice.

Anna smiled and would have responded, her name was Anna not Annie if she wasn't in complete awe of the fact that Brad was speaking to her…in reality.

He chuckled at her adoring look and sat down next to her, "So I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday?"

Were heart attacks at 17 possible? Could you die from complete happiness? Prom was this Saturday, and she couldn't believe what he was asking her! Ignored for most of the 4 years at school and finally she was busting out of loserville and entering the big world of the popular. After all this waiting, she was finally noticed.

Anna smiled and shook her head, still too shocked that he was speaking to her.

"So you're not going to prom?" He asked shaking his hair away from his eyes with a flip of his hand.

Dear god, her heart just skipped a beat, "no-no-nobody asked me-me." She stuttered.

Breath Anna, don't forget to breath!

"Ok, could you do me a favor then?"

"Anything!" Anna exclaimed a bit too loudly making his eyebrows shoot up.

It should have been the laughter behind her, or maybe the way he grinned in their direction. It should have been the fact that Brad was speaking to her in the first place that should have alerted her that this wasn't what she thought it was. But she ignored all the warnings and set herself up for the biggest downfall of all of high school.

"Great, well I still have this biology paper due in Mr. Mitchell's class on Monday, and the truth is, if I don't pass, I don't graduate. I could really use your help. Do you think you could take my paper and edit it for me over the weekend?"

"What?" Anna asked confused at the words coming out of his perfect mouth.

"I was nominated for prom king and so of course I have to go, but I also need to turn in a good paper, could you work on it over the weekend for me?"

Heart breaking and tears threatening to clog her throat, Anna nodded. He reached into his letterman's jacket and pulled out a set of folded in half papers. Handing it to her he stood, "Thank you so much! I'll see you Monday!" he said and waved as he walked back to his army of gigglers.

"That's why she's special, she's so smart!"

Anna unfolded the paper and looked down at what Brad had already written.

His name, the date and…nothing else. The man could have at least given her the subject.

Stuffing the paper in her bag she stood up and began her long walk home. Truth is, she was still going to write the paper, still going to miss prom and still going to be a pathetic loser. But one thing Anna could keep telling herself was after high school she was going to be a different person. Nobody was going to push her around and nobody was going to make her feel inadequate ever again. So when that 10 year reunion rolled around Brad and Katie are going to wish they were her friends instead of the other way around.

Chapter 2 - Upload Date 5/16/2016


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later….

Were heart attacks at 27 possible? She eats healthy, exercises when she can and always tries to be eco friendly, though what recycling has to do with her heart she wasn't sure.

"Annie, where are the plans?" Screamed her boss from the office behind her.

"I have them hear Mr. Shaw, just give me one moment." Anna said softly, over the years her voice seemed to become more soft and gentle than it was in high school. Making her seem even more mousy.

"I don't have a moment, I needed them 2 hours ago!"

Grimacing at plans she completely forgot about in the bottom of her drawer she pulled them out and took a deep breath. She had forgotten to send them away to the code enforcement office for approval. It took weeks for approval, let alone the 20 seconds she had before she had to present her mistake to her already irate boss.

Holding the plans tightly in her grasp, crumpling the paper as she walked into the office she waited until he looked up and acknowledged her. It was rare, and normally she prayed for any attention to her hard work, but it seems the only attention she was going to get was on her mistakes.

Mr. Shaw looked up from his paperwork, "Well?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but...I-"

Losing patients "you what!" snapped Mr. Shaw making her jump.

Taking her last deep breath Anna admitted the truth, "I forgot to send the plans for approval."

If Mr. Shaw could have turned any redder in the face, she was sure he would resemble a bright red tomato.

Mr. Shaw leaned back in his large brown leather chair and rubbed his chin. As if she didn't just tell him the entire construction was now at a halt because of her incompetence.

"Ms. Annie?" he asked softly.

Anna swallowed, calm was never good. "Yes?" She replied not even to stop and think to correct her name to him.

"Your fired." He said simply and turned back to his computer. She was dismissed, both figuratively and literally.

Anna nodded slowly in a daze and went back to her desk. Looking at her desk she realized she had nothing personal on it. Nothing that was truly hers. Well, maybe except her pen. Yeah she did bring that from home at some point. So that was what she grabbed, along with her purse and keys. She took 2 steps away from the desk and turned back to grab the stapler, knocking over her name plate that read 'Annie' over in the process.

Holding onto the tears the best she can, she made it all the way to the elevator, down 11 stories and halfway across the lobby before she was stopped.

"Excuse Ms. Annie?!" Called a security guard rushing over to her.

Dear god, they were going to arrest her over a stapler!

"Yes?" She responded holding her purse closer to her side.

"Mr. Shaw called, we need your badge before you leave."

"Oh, yes of course." Anna lifted the lanyard off her blouse that held her badge at the end and handed it to the officer.

He nodded his thanks and walked back to his desk, not so much as a 'sorry to hear your leaving' from him or anyone else. Really? After all these years, staying until 10 oclock at night or later, ordering food, only to watch everyone else eat it and not leave her a bite, let alone apologize for it. And let's not even get started on her name. It specifically read Anna on her license! And the fact that she just started answering to it when people called her Annie and she didn't even bat an eyelash or think to correct them!

By the time she reached outside the doors of the office building that had enslaved her for the past 7 years she wanted to scream at the injustice of it all! Of course it was almost midnight because like a fool she had agreed to stay late again. Leaning against the wall she reached into her purse and pulled out her flats. Exchanging her heels for them like she did every night on her walk home.

Turning down Wallabe St. she noticed none of the street lights were lit. Seriously? She never had a problem walking home at night, but for some odd reason tonight just had to add a cherry on top of her already melting ice cream.

"Don't forget to remember me."

Anna stopped and looked at her purse as it continued to sing the Carrie Underwood song her mother loved so much. She dug in and saw why, when on the caller id read mom in big bold letters. Though right now she could use her mothers comfort, she knew she would get the, "Well dear, everything happens for a reason, why don't you come over and let mommy read your palm."

She loved her mom, but the constant supernatural talk just depressed her because she had no idea what her mother was talking about half the time. That, and she didn't want to know her future, though it would have come in handy two weeks ago, if she knew she was going to forget to turn in those plans she would have reminded herself not to forget... maybe.

Passing an alleyway near the French quarter she stopped when she thought she saw a larger shadow behind her own. Glancing behind her quickly, she could see nothing was there. Shaking her head she continued on just to hear her mothers ringtone going off again. Tired and depressed she reached into her purse once more, pulled the phone out and hit ignore before tossing it angrily back into her purse. She wasn't mad at her mother, she just wanted to be left alone right now so she could wallow in her misery.

"You should answer that, it might be important."

Anna stopped suddenly and looked to the left of her and seeing a man leaning against one of the out of service light poles. The only source of light that helped her see his face was the light pollution the city itself set off, which gave her just enough to make out his perfect features and shoulder length pale blond hair.

"You startled me." She said shaking on the inside. No matter how perfect his face might be and possibly his body from what she could see if she squinted, she doesn't trust anyone she meets near a dark alley in New Orleans. Especially near the French quarter.

"I apologize, its just that walking alone so close near the French quarter isn't very safe."

Anna had no idea how to respond to that statement, was he threatening her? She tried to slowly reach her hand in her bag for her stapler, that would probably hurt if she threw it at his head right?

"Ok, well thanks for that info. Have a nice night."

Walking past him as quickly as possible, she barely noticed him move until he was beside her gripping her arm. Before he could say anything else, she grabbed the stapler and threw at his head. She was right! He flinched, letting go of her arm giving her a chance to run. She made it to the corner of Bayu St when she was jerked back by a strong grip on her hair, pulling her back and to the ground in front of him. Crying out, she reached to the direction of her purse hoping to grab her keys and use them as a weapon. He pulled her up against his chest roughly putting her out of reach of her bag.

Anna kicked, wiggled and with everything she had pushed her head back, took a deep breath and was about to release the scream of her life when she was knocked down again, but this time by a stranger who was attacking her attacker. They wrestled for a moment until her rescuer punched the other man out and pushed him to the dark alleyway near by. He stood up from his crouched position and turned towards her.

Anna looked around for her stapler again.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help."

It took Anna a moment to realize he had his hands out in front of him as if he were approaching a wild animal he was attempting to tame, then she realized she was that wild animal. Her breathing was coming out way too fast and knew she was having a panic attack. before she could think of anything else, her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's her name?"

Anna didn't open her eyes, but only listened to the questions being asked about her. It sounded like a group of young children.

"She's kinda weird lookin, don't ya think Nick?"

That one sounded a bit older, What does she mean weird looking? Sure she wasn't a super model, but she wasn't ugly either. at least that's what her mother always told her.

"Is she human?"

That had her opening her eyes. In front of her were 3 girls ranging in age from around 4 to 14. The one who asked if she was human sounded like it came from the littlest one since her words weren't as clear. Anna thought maybe she just didn't understand her.

"Can I eat her?"

And with that last question from the small child who looked all to hopeful, Anna started inching away from them on the bed only to back up into a solid wall of muscle behind her.

The wall of muscle spoke, making Anna tense, "Now look what you girls did, you scared her. Go and chew on Remi and leave the nice woman alone."

When they continued to stare at her and ignore his command, he barked "NOW" making them giggle and run out the bedroom door. Apparently they weren't that scared of him, especially the little one since she poked her head in once more and licked her fang before running after the older girls.

fang?

Anna twisted around while backing her self up against the large oak headboard that dominated the small, very gothic, very her-mother-would-love-this-Victorian-décor room. She could see the muscle she was up against was the man from last night who had rescued her. of course she's not so sure if he's still a hero or a creeper since he was sitting on a bed next to her and she had no idea where she currently was.

"No, I'm not going to ravish you back here at least not without your consent first, and no I wouldn't let her eat you. You'd give her a tummy ache, she's used to smaller humans."

Anna didn't answer, she simply stared. Nick was what the older girl called him earlier. And she must admit Nick was handsome, with dark brown hair that needed to be swept away from his face that looked like it should be on the cover of a GQ magazine. She didn't understand the tattoo on the cheek nor the reason for sunglasses inside an already dimply lit room, where the only light was coming from slithers in-between heavy red blackout curtains against the window. He was tall and very muscular and she knew how hard the muscles were, telling her he was not lazy when it came to keeping fit. Unlike her that is. When it came down to gym vs. Downton Abby marathon, Downton usually one. She wasn't ashamed of it one bit either. Until now that is as she realized she wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and her panties underneath the blanket.

"Do you speak?" Nick asked.

"Where are my clothes?" Anna whispered in reply to his question.

"They're being washed, you had some blood on them from last night."

"Blood?" she asked, looking down at her hands as if to find the rest of the blood there only to discover they were clean.

"Do you remember much of last night?"

Anna nodded and swallowed, still scared to speak of the man who attacked her to the man who beat the crap out of him like it was nothing.

Trying to avoid looking at his face, she looked around the room once more, "My purse?"

Nick leaned over from the bed and pulled her bag from the chair she didn't see was behind him. He plopped it down in front of her and pulled out her cell phone and held it out to her. Murderers don't hand you a phone do they? Wouldn't they be afraid she'd call for help or the police?

"I spoke with Deborah last night so she wouldn't be worried, but she wanted you to call her as soon as you woke."

Anna looked at the phone confused and took it slowly from his hand, murderers don't call moms either do they?

"You spoke to my mother? And she was perfectly content to let me stay with you?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Deborah used to know my mom and we have a lot of friends in common, if it weren't for her, I would have gone hungry quite a few times when I was a kid."

Anna looked up from her purse at that comment and tilted her head in confusion, "She's never mentioned you."

Nick grinned, "Ever mention a woman named Cherise?"

That name did ring a bell, the woman passed away a few years ago and she remembered her mom saying 'poor boy will be lost without her'. She also remembered her mom mailing a condolence letter out to a...

"Nicholas Gautier?"

He opened his arms wide making her feel even more tiny, "in the flesh. But it's pronounced Go-Shay, not got-ti-er"

"Yeah, ok...well I should be going now. Can I have my clothes back please?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at that and nodded, "They should be brought up soon to you, until then, would you like something to eat? One of the children perhaps?"

Anna shook her head, "no thanks, they give _me_ tummy aches too."

That earned her another one sided grin making her glad she was sitting for she was sure her knees would have gone weak from that smile.

Nick reached out and touched her hand gently, until that moment she hadn't realized she was shaking. His hands were so much larger than hers, and slightly more tanned. It was disconcerting having a man so close and so...kind to her. She didn't know what to say or do.

Pulling her hands away she looked to the door, the floor and then back to her hands. Anywhere to avoid looking into his beautiful face again.

A soft knock at the door had Nick removing himself from the bed and striding to the door. He opened it just a crack and took what looked like her clothes into his hands. He thanked whoever brought them and closed the door quietly again. Gliding over, because you can't call the way the man moves simply walking, he sat the clothes down right in front of her.

"I'll be right outside the door, let me know if you need any help."

She nodded, still to shy to speak to him again. Especially after the way she constantly stared at the lower portion of his waist.

Once the door was closed she dressed quickly and put on her shoes. She noticed a couple bruises on her arms and one under her ribcage which must be from where the attacker had grabbed her. She was also pretty sore on her bottom, guessing that must be from falling on it so hard. Grabbing her purse she searched through it quickly, discovering all contents accounted for, her wallet, iPod, heels and stapler.

She opened the door and like he said, Nick stood there against the frame with his arms crossed, waiting in case she needed help. She couldn't remember the last time a man gave her this much attention.

"Is my mother paying you?" Anna asked quickly, instantly regretting the outburst when Nick stood back shocked at her question.

"Dear god cherie, For someone to be nice to you they must obviously be paid to do so?"

Anna shook her head, turning beat red in the face, embarrassed by how she treated a man who was so kind to her.

"Trust me, even people who are paid are rarely nice to me."

"Why is that?"

Anna shrugged and didn't answer, only moved herself more into the hallway to locate the exit.

Nick placed a hand gently at her back for to follow him to a large beautifully decorated kitchen.

"Have a seat. I think I can scrounge up some gumbo."

Anna stood next to the bar stool and shook her head, "It's not necessary, thank you. I just want to go home."

"Of course, I'll drive you"

"It's not necessary, I can walk" Anna argued and held up her hand to stop him from walking towards her and going any further.

Nick shrugged, "Fine, then I'll walk you home."

Anna was shaking her head again. before she could respond nick was nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah I know, 'it's not necessary', but what can I say, I'm an unconventional type of guy. I do insist we take the car considering your still shaky from your ordeal of last night."

Anna couldn't argue with that assumption. He was right, just walking to the kitchen and standing there already has sweat beads dripping down her back. There was no way she would have made it home.

"Have a seat and I'll go pull the car around."

To his relief she didn't argue and did as he ordered. Anna looked around at the opulent kitchen fit for a 5 star chef. With chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and marble countertops, everything just added to the opulent surroundings. Where was she?

"I'm sorry I wanted to eat you."

Anna turned to the small voice coming from the hallway. in the corner stood the little girl who was in her room earlier who asked the question concerning if she was edible or not. She stood there holding her toy bear that looks like its seen better days.

Anna waved away her apology, "It's ok, I thought you looked a little tasty myself but decided, nah, 'she's too pretty to eat'"

The little girl came closer and climbed up onto the chair beside Anna giving her the biggest smile she could possibly give on her tiny face.

Anna saw the fangs again and leaned back slightly, not sure what to make of this entire situation. One fang was crooked inwards, as if she would need braces. Wouldn't the dentist wonder why a child has fangs?

"You're pretty too! Uncle Nick never brings a girl home!"

"And he never will again if you constantly badger her with questions!" Nick said from the doorway, swooping the little girl off the chair and into his arms before putting her gently back on the floor and pointing out of the kitchen, "Find your sisters and bug them please."

She saluted him and giggled before scampering off.

Anna didn't know what it was, but when a man as sexy as Nick Gautier played with a small child it made her body heat up in all the right places. It was like her ovaries were screaming at her to mate with the man on the kitchen table or they would never forgive her.

Unfortunately she had to risk the pain and only smile as he turned back towards her. She paused when all he did was stare at her as if she grew another head while she wasn't looking.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked concerned and now more insecure than ever with his complete attention on her.

Nick shook his head and cleared his throat. He didn't say anything, only turned slightly and held up his hand towards the exit. Anna grabbed her purse and walked out, leaving the kitchen table and her naughty thoughts behind her like they should be.


End file.
